The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic messages, and more particularly to grouping electronic messages.
Typically, individuals can engage in multi-party message conversations using electronic message services, such as text messages. When responding to an electronic message, users of electronic message services can select a few options to select whom they send the message to. For example, users involved with a group message can typically select a “Reply” option, which enables a user to respond to all participants of the group message. Generally, user messages sent in reply to a group message (e.g., a group chat) are displayed to their recipients in order of receipt.